Many devices are employed in learning environments by students and teachers. There are also many sources of competency-based assessment data for students, including in-classroom activities as well as outside activities, such as online third-party educational tools and the like. Such varied assessment sources may be scored on a variety of scales using a variety of educational standards. Students, teachers, and administrators, as well as parents and guardians of the students, are often very interested in scores on homework, projects, and tests as a way of determining whether the students are learning various concepts and subject matter, and are generally interested in new devices and technology for aiding in educational advancement.